vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Formaggio
|-|Formaggio= |-|Little Feet= Summary Formaggio is a minor antagonist featured in Vento Aureo. He is a member of La Squadra Esecuzioni who, after Team Bucciarati takes custody of the Boss's daughter Trish Una, trails and battles Narancia during a supply mission in an attempt to discover her location. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. 9-B with Little Feet Name: Formaggio Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part V: Vento Aureo) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Stand User, Assassin, Member of La Squadra Esecuzioni Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Small Size (At least Type 2, by using his Stand on himself), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Little Feet has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation (Can shrink himself and others to only a few centimeters tall, possibly even less), Non-Corporeal (Stands are the incorporeal manifestations of one's vital energy, and can only be harmed by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands), Selective Intangibility and Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stands and Stand Users) and Aura Attack Potency: Athlete level. Wall level with Little Feet (Can deflect Aerosmith's bullets and harm Formaggio) Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic+ reactions (Dodged Aerosmith's attack). Supersonic+ with Little Feet (Deflected Aerosmith's bullets) Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Unknown with Little Feet Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Wall level with Little Feet (Harmed Aerosmith) Durability: Wall level (Endured being covered in flames). Wall level with Little Feet Stamina: High (Endured being covered by flames for several minutes and keep on fighting Narancia) Range: Standard melee range, but the effects of the shrinking seem to last regardless of the distance from the opponent Standard Equipment: His stand, Little Feet Intelligence: Average, good strategist Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Little Feet is reflected back onto Formaggio. Needs to cut his opponent with Little Feet's right index finger for his ability to work and the shrinking speed is very slow. If Formaggio receives enough damage, the shrinking would be undone. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Little Feet: Little Feet takes on a humanoid appearance with mostly robotic features. It has dark rubbery segments covering its neck, upper arms, wrists, and torso, while its head and shoulders are armored. Bolts of varying size cover its body. *'Shrinking:' Little Feet can shrink any person or object by cutting them with its long and sharp index finger. The cut target will gradually shrink over time along with their clothes, any item they carry, and their possible Stand. The shrinking is gradual and slow, and Formaggio states it would take several minutes to reduce the normally 1.70m high Narancia to around 8 cm, and it occurs no matter how far away Little Feet is from the target. As the victim shrinks, so does their Stand's power to the point where they become harmless to Formaggio. If the victim abandons an item while shrinking, the Stand's effect on this item will cease. **While Little Feet cannot speed up the shrinking, it can freely stop it or return a shrunken item to its normal size, in which case the reversal is instantaneous and violent, a pen returned to normal growing with enough force to impale Narancia's palm. **Conversely, Little Feet can freely control Formaggio's and its own size; in addition, the shrinking and subsequent return to normal are instantaneous. It allows Formaggio to easily sneak around and evade attacks aimed at him, but he is obviously physically limited and very vulnerable when shrunken. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ant-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Ant-Man's Profile (Note: Scott's Ant-Man key was used and Speed was Equalized) Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Giorno's Profile (Speed was equalized and GER was restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Size Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:La Squadra Esecuzioni Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users